1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to channel aware job scheduling to improve energy efficiency.
2. Discussion
In wireless environments, many factors may contribute to the condition of wireless channels. For example, co-channel interference, channel access contention between neighboring platforms and channel fading due to user mobility may all have an impact on wireless channel condition. When the channel condition deteriorates, the network interface controller (NIC) of a given platform may operate at a higher transmission power in order to compensate for poor conditions. Even with the higher transmission power, the NIC may suffer from lower throughput and frequent retransmissions, which can in turn cause applications running on the platform to complete communication-related jobs in a much longer amount of time. Longer job completion times and application runtimes may delay entry of the platform and/or NIC into low power states, wherein the delayed entry may ultimately result in higher platform energy consumption.